


Controlled Chaos

by MrWoofles



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Content, Anal, Butt, Captivity, Comedy, Conquest, Corruption, Cute, Deep Thrust, Deep throat, Ejaculation, Emotional, Erection, Erotic, Experience Play, Fanfiction, Fellatio, Fondling, Forced, Fox - Freeform, Friendship, Fucking, Gag, Gay, Gloves, Grin - Freeform, Groping, Hedgehog - Freeform, Homosexual, Humiliation, Internal, Interspecies, Legs, Lust, M/M, Male - Freeform, Mammal - Freeform, Mild NC, Mind Control, Money Shot, Multiple Species, Muscle, Muscles, Naughty, Non-Consensual, Nudity, Pseudo-Rape/NC, Psychological, Revenge, Rough Sex, Sonic - Freeform, Sonic The Hedgehog - Freeform, Story, Stretching, Tails (Sonic The Hedgehog) - Freeform, Teasing, Teeth, Telepathy, Yiffy, ass, ball slapping, ballgag, balls, cock - Freeform, cumming, deep penetration, dick - Freeform, emotion, explicit - Freeform, forest, gagging, gay relationships, grinning, handjob, knuckles - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, naked, nude, rough, yiff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16054370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWoofles/pseuds/MrWoofles
Summary: Angel Island is a hot place and a sweltering floating jungle. Knuckles decides to ask the only person he knows to help him cool it down. Things don't go as planned at all...Proofread by the amazing dumpaup.





	Controlled Chaos

The scourge of the world. The most brilliant and utterly dangerous individual in the world, Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, was currently brushing his teeth while looking over the notes printed out from one of the many machines that buzzed around him. The robot shaped like a large butterfly with a bird inside of it was one of his newer creations. The machine whirred to life, "Dr. Robotnik, the model four control beacon has been created. There were only enough resources to produce two of them. Unit 00232 is carrying the beacons and is already on top of Angel Island." 

Robotnik finished dressing himself before sitting in front of one of the many consoles that decorated his workstation. Unlike the wonderful death egg or his egg carrier, he was relegated to small hideout underground as his robots struggled to build a new flagship. The only amusing part to the genius was that this hidden base was only a few miles away from the Angel Island. The smaller robots were already scouting the island. The guardian wasn't very good at his job as there were over two hundred hidden machines across the island. 

"As much as I hate to admit it, I'm not ready to stage another frontal assault on anyone yet but I could do with testing." Eggman's words slowly trailed off into technical mumbling as he punched in the orders for Unit 00232. The Unit was in the shape of one of his centipede robots but only a foot in size, smaller than some of the real centipedes on the island. The red mustached human couldn't fathom why anyone would want to live in such a terrible place, the island floated above like an eye sore and it's only guardian couldn't even fly. 

Eggman let such thoughts wash over him as he considered the task before him, on the monitors he spotted the Master Emerald. A tempting target, but even all two hundred machines on the island attacking at once wouldn't stop the bright red eye sore perched on top of the giant green emerald. Eggman furrowed a brow in annoyance as his screen was filled with the image of the echidna scratching his red furred butt while talking to someone. The camera slowly panned around revealing a cobalt blue hedgehog and a shorter twin-tailed fox. Eggman slowly worked the antennae shaped microphones on the centipede till snippets of the conversation echoed in his safe house. 

"- I don't know what you need but I think I have it on the island. There are enough ruins to build it."

"Just get a house." The blue menace said in a voice that grated on Eggman's nerves. 

"No point. The Master Emerald is out here, so I'm going to live out here. If I get a house it's only a matter of time before Eggman, Shadow, or you blow it up." Knuckle crossed his arms and glared at Sonic.

The twin tailed fox thought about it for a moment. Eggman wondered if the echidna finally got two brain cells to rub together and finally decided on defenses for the island. 

"I can probably make a few solar powered fans. You don't have a power grid and I doubt you want a fan powered by the Master Emerald." Tails smiled. 

Eggman moved the drone till he lined up a shot with the back of Sonic's neck. If he could land the beacon's shot just right then no one would notice. He took aim and made sure that every guidance system was in place to help his shot. The targeting reticule blinked a few colors before settling on a bright green, Eggman pressed the firing button and the only sound was the sudden burst of air as the pressurized short soared like a blow dart. Eggman balled his fists in excitement as the dart soared through the air toward the back of Sonic's neck, as the dart neared Sonic he was suddenly not there. 

The robot took a moment to notice that Sonic was now looking over Tails' shoulder with a curious glance at the fox. In the span of almost an eye blink the Hedgehog side stepped an attack that he couldn't see coming. Eggman silently wondered if the hedgehog was getting faster. Those thoughts quickly dissipated as one of the consoles whirred to life, biometric information on the darts target appeared. Eggman grinned as Knuckles was now under his control, he wanted to immediately set test the abilities of his mind control. Sonic was still around and Unit 00232 still had another shot. He would try again.

The second shot flew with a quiet hiss from the centipede, Eggman couldn't help but lean forward in gleeful anticipation. Sonic moved again but this time his face took up the entirety of the screen, Eggman flinched from the sudden change in vision as sonic moved the droid around. The centipede's screen was filled with various warnings as Sonic kicked the robot around. By the time his nemesis was done toying with the robot another screen flicked to life to Eggman's left.

"Well that's enough for me. If you are going to help Knuckles I'm going to see about having a little fun. How long do you think this will take?" Sonic asked while his gaze was scanning the forest for any more of Eggman's robots.

Papers scattered around as Eggman typed furiously on the console. He enabled the controls on Tails first. "Tell him you'll be a few days, you want to do something far more difficult."

Tails twitched for a moment, he didn't move but all of the monitors beeped with confirmation. The two-tailed fox seemed to fight against the control with minute movements, if Sonic was facing him the whole thing would be over before Eggman could even begin the trial runs. Tail's flinched a little more and knuckles flinched with him, he couldn't even move his eyes to blink in morse code. Tails racked his brain for a way to try to resist whatever it was happening to his body. His vision brightened the more he struggled against the commands but his body did nothing to show even the slightest bit of resistance. 

"Should be a few days to set everything up." Tail spoke in a low almost monotones voice, internally he hoped Sonic would notice the shift in personality.

"Okay I'm going back home. Call me when you are done getting Knuckles cooled off." Sonic chuckled at his own joke, he was gone in the blink of an eye. His blue form vanishing over the horizon and off Angel Island in a streak of golden light. His super form was a golden speck on the horizon in short order. 

The laughter that echoed through Eggman's bunk was of pure relief. His fist was pounding on the counter as he let out another round of amused laughter. Eggman collected himself as one of his drones brought him another cup of coffee, he sipped the cup as he gazed through the data. Each monitor had a sub-screen that revealed what his victims were looking at. Tails was staring at a bag of tools while Knuckles was staring at the ground. All of the pieces were perfectly in order and no one for miles that would interrupt him. Eggman cracked his knuckles and decided to open the communication channels on both device. 

"Testing Begin. Respond if you can hear me." Eggman called out.

Tails grunted and Knuckles grunted, Eggman sighed adjusted the chemical and electrical setting. "Test Two. Tails, Look at Knuckles and tell him something you never wanted him to find out." 

Eggman directed his focus to Knuckles' screen, the device illuminated the scene unfolding in Knuckles vision. Tails was staring at Knuckles. Glowing eyes filled the Echidna's vision, Tails' eyes glowed such a bright green that even his muzzle reflected the light. Eggman growled, this wasn't the result the wanted in the least but the controls were working well for the motor skills. Eggman drummed his fingers on the desk, the sudden spike in tails heart rate brought a smile to his face. 

"I... masturbate to thoughts of you." 

Everything was silent, Knuckles stared at the Tails expressionlessly but his mind went blank from the confession. Tears streamed down Tails face as he jerked softly as if fighting the control but his eyes only glowed brighter. The sound of laughter echoed in his mind, Eggman was sending his laughter to the echidna. Even if he could move his body, the coming headache was pure rage made manifest. Knuckles wanted to speak and yell at the two tailed geek but he couldn't bring himself to be mad at someone that was suffering with him. 

"Wow... I'm enjoying this far more than I thought I would." 

The roaring laughter echoed in both of their heads as Eggman couldn't contain his humor, both machines were beeping from the sudden spike in stress. Eggman caught himself and snorted while assessing direct control of Knuckles. The echina moved like a toy being adjusted. Knuckles was now resting on his knees, his eyes were a luminous green that bore into the fox.

"Tails... Tails... Tails... You can't just make a confession like that and expect me to ignore it." Eggman cackled, "Well I'm anything if not accommodating. Don't let me interrupt, tails. I'll even lighten up on the facial control on the both of you." 

Knuckles and Tails both shared a horrified look at one another. Their voices had returned to them but nether wanted to speak. They were helpless pawns for Eggman but the mad man's focus seem to be sadistic gloating rather than having them hurt one another.

"Why are you doing this Eggman?" Knuckles growled out as both of them looked around in hopes that Eggman would speak up. 

Tails' gloved hand reached over to stroke the red fur around his muzzle, the hand was gentle almost playful. Glowing green eyes stared at Knuckles with look that flickered between desire and fear. Tail's wasn't in control of his own body, the moments were that a puppet and his puppeteer was enjoying his embarrassment. 

"You want this don't you, Eggman? Do you really want to mock me like this?!" The echidna's face contorted into an expression of confusion, the red furred hero gazed up at his companion. 

There was a wheezing gasp as Eggman shut off the muscle control to Knuckles face, the portly scientist smiled from his desk as he turned on the audio only for Tails. "You can hear me, you don't have to confirm it. I just want you to listen. I have you dancing in the palm of my hand with a simple bot. I could easily make you both jump off of Angel Island." 

The twin tailed fox stood up and started to walk around Knuckles his eyes gleaming from the mind control. When Tails finished a full circle around the guardian, he was much closer his sheath was inches away from keeling male. Inwardly, Tails was trying not to panic. Tails tried to move away but his legs were unresponsive, he stood before Knuckles like an executioner. He wouldn't forgive that disgusting scientist for making him hurt his friends, he would destroy everything between him and Eggman.

"Of all the furry idiots that manage to ruin my plans. You are the only one smart enough to even bother with. I've seen G.U.N.'s records on you. They worry about you just as much as me. You see that red muscle head sitting before you." Eggman snickered and moved tail's head down to look at Knuckles.

"This is just a test, isn't it? A callous show of power while you build your bigger machines. Knowing you, you have at least a year before you can try again." Tails voice was quiet and far more focused than afraid as understanding dawned him. "It failed. Anyone can see the glow in Knuckles' eyes."

This was the moment Eggman wanted to see, the only member of Sonic's friends that wore a mask. The only one that could reverse his tech and use it against him. The only one that could honestly be considered a intellectual rival. "You are right. It could be the coffee speaking but I think I'll have a little bit of fun before this test is over."

Eggman flicked on Knuckles receiver so the pair could hear him. "Tails, have you ever had sex or got a blow job?" 

"No and No."

"Knuckles, have you ever given a blow job?" The cackling laughter echoed in their minds.

"No." 

"Well today is going to be a day of firsts. Knuckles, I order you to pleasure Tails orally and swallow. Take it slowly." 

The guardian's face twitched in barely contained malevolence. Even with the powerful device connected to the base of his neck his struggles still gained a bit of muscle twitches. The gloves were removed quickly and tossed to the side, the heavy metal spikes clattering as they tumbled down the steps of the pedestal housing the master emerald. Knuckles' fingers tickled the lightly furred sack of the other male, his mouth drifted closer to the barely hidden sheath. Knuckles' tongue dived into the opening. His tongue worked with skillful ease, each flick was a lick of an experienced lover. Tails hand reached down to cup Knuckles' muzzle, Knuckles' tongue left long trails of saliva on every pullback.

The shaft swelled inside of bigger male's mouth, the musky taste of another male's cock rubbing against his tongue is something he would never forget. The salty taste of tails excitement was filling his mouth, every lick gave him a peek of the load that would be swimming in his belly. His mouth wrenched itself open just a little more before sliding each testicle inside of mouth, Knuckles throat burned from the length just resting his mouth. Knuckles felt his vision go blurry, he was still deep-throating the cock. That would be the single most embarrassing way to go: choking to death from swallowing cock from Sonic's nerdy best friend. Eventually his head drew back and he enjoyed the sweet pleasure of oxygen back in his lungs. 

The gasping lasted only a second before the wet smack and sudden burning of the his throat made him whimper involuntarily. Gloved hands held on to both side of his head as Tails thrust into his mouth like a wild fox. Wild thrusts gave way to a steady tempo, the burning in his throat subsided with each measured thrust. Excited moans came from his mouth that weren't his own. The lack of control in his body was maddening. His eyes moved to gaze at the fox. The straining face of a timid fox gazed down at him, the vulpine features above him were twisted into a face of pure pleasure. 

All movement stopped the moment Knuckles felt the tip of his friend's cock just resting on his tongue, he knew what was coming and he couldn't even close his eyes to block out the image. The salty tide landed directly on his tongue, the fox was pretty pent up from the sheer volume in his mouth. His inability to swallow or even gag left the thick mass to simply slide along his tongue with every breath. The cock moved out of his mouth. Finally it was over. The feeling of the bright red shaft sliding along his cheek, a slick mixture of saliva and semen was smeared across his face. Mouth open, throat sore, and pride heavily trampled on... The guardian of the Master Emerald could do nothing. 

"Wow. What a show! What a show! I'm usually not one for watching animals mating in the wild but I'll make an exception here. I know you can both hear me. Tails why don't you tell Knuckles how good of a job he did with spit shining your balls. I didn't program any of that into my devices, the red guy learned it somewhere on his own." Eggman activated the truth controls on Tails while speaking to both of them. "Tails why don't you tell Knuckles what you want to do to him next. I'll make it happen, any fantasy and any desire, it would help me test my devices.

"Knuckles did a wonderful job, I feel guilty being happy that I lost my virginity to him but I want to bend him over. I want to know if he would even enjoy it. If he did, would he want to do it again? I'm scared, I'm frustrated but I'm so excited. I don't know what I should be feeling. Knuckles is my friend so I don't want to hurt him. I'm a little scared he might--"

"That's enough. I think I have a picture of what you want to do with the red dummy." The sheer smugness coming from Eggman's voice could fill an ocean. 

"This is gonna suck." Knuckles eyes widened in surprise at his own voice, the words made him swallow the semen on reflex. Knuckles' body moved of its own volition, slow steps toward the small stone slab that he used as a bench. He had full control of his head which did nothing to move him away from the slab.

The guardian got on his hands and knees on the small slab, his tail stood up like a bent flag guiding his friend to the lighter pink hole resting just beneath it. "Hey Tails, can you speak?" 

"Y-yes." The voice was barely above a whisper.

"Please tell me you have a plan. Something to stop what I think is about to happen. Tails? Come on little guy, give me anything to work with." Knuckles voice lost it's normally gruff tone, in its place was that of a scared echidna.

"I got nothing... We are stuck like this till someone can find us. I can't move anything but my mouth."

A firm hand gripped the red rump and squeezed, each finger digging in as if testing a fruit for ripeness. The guardian's heart thumped in his chest. This is how the last guardian of the Master Emerald would be known to his friends. A pressure built up against his rump, his tiny sphincter protested at the tapered tip spread him inch by inch. What little spit was still on the cock did little to dull the sensation of being penetrated. Every inch was a building fire in his body, focusing on the pain was the only way to make sense of the situation. Eggman wanted to hurt him and he was using Tails to do so. Knuckles wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing him cry out in pain. He stiffened his body to better focus on the pain, even if he didn't have motor control he could still brace himself.

"K-Knuckles...?" The soft voice whimpered out.

"Yeah." 

"Could you relax, this is kind of painful." Tail moaned as his cock felt like it was trying to fuck a statue.

"Have you lost it?! Is that the mind control speaking?!"

"No, it's just... Well... Please?" 

The pair became silent as Tails body was still trying to hump away at the incredibly tight guardian. Every few moment was filled with a pained whimpers and angry grunts. Tails couldn't help but even enjoy this much physical contact. He could die happy knowing that he wouldn't be a virgin forever, but that thought was buried underneath so much guilt he couldn't relish in it for more than a second. Knuckles looked over his shoulder even while Tails was forcibly trying to mount him, Knuckles eyes were critical and cold.

"You really want this don't you?" Knuckles wait for an answer yet none came. "I spend my time up here all day long and the first person to show any interest in me is a nerdy Sonic-fanboy. Wouldn't you rather be doing this with Sonic? "

"Sonic is my friend. I don't like him that way, and Amy would kill me." 

Eggman looked up from his console to notice the spike of fear in both males at the mention of Amy Rose's name, he would have to store that information for later. The melodrama of the pair was amusing enough that he did little more than let them continue. His attention was directed to Knuckles screen, the aggression was lowering rapidly. "That's interesting."

"So it's like that, huh?" Knuckles grunted between thrusts, "Well I don't like hurting good people." 

Knuckles let the tension flow out of his body, the sharp lance of pain was immediate the shaft entered him with no warning. Knuckles closed his eyes and let it happen, his mind was reeling from the information overload. This wasn't how he expected his first time to go. The burning in his guts, the strong smell of fox on his body, the taste of cock on his tongue, the cool touch of stone on his hard shaft. Knuckles released an unconscious moan, the painful burning soften to a dull ache as his body relaxed against the thrusts.

Rapid thrusts increased, Knuckles gasped in tune with each wet smack. The amount of fluid that the fox produced on each pull out was slowly trailing down his taint, the wet sensation of another males juice rolling down his body. The fox was relentless but each pump brought Knuckles closer to his own climax, his body tensed against but only in response to Tails hitting something deep inside of him. Another hit and Knuckles shuddered from the pleasure, drool trailed down the side of his face as the assault continued. Knuckles gave into the pleasure, his cock was on the very edge of painting the stone slab. A small part of him wanted the fox to continue.

"That's right you like it. You are leaking, every bit of you wants this." Tails voice was monotone without the least bit of personality.

The shaft slammed into his guts one final time, the pressure hit all the right point in his body. Wet and thick, Knuckles could feel the other male's seed flowing into his body like a dam released. His focus was on the near orgasm he was dealing with. The edging was maddening even as his body moved away from the slab, every step motion sent shivers through his body. When his body stopped moving he was standing only inches away from Tails. His arms moved around Tails' neck and gripped the device in his fist, Tails' movements mirrored his own. They stood there just holding the keys to their freedom and unable to move a single muscle while they eyes gazed at each other as twin mirrors of desperation. 

"Recording complete. This was such a fun team building exercise don't you think? I'll send you both copies after I figure out who I'm going to send this two first. The loudmouth Sonic? The thieving Rouge? Hmmm, I might just send it to the media and see what they do with it." Eggman cackled before making both of them crush the devices in their hands. 

Knuckles dusted his hands of the device, computer chips and weird injectors littered the ground, he really wanted to punch something. Slamming his fists together in idle thought caused Tails to flinch. 'Great he's afraid of me.'

"I'll call Sonic. I should probably go." Tails tried to run but both of his tail's were being held in Knuckles grip. 

"Nu uh. You don't just get to run away from just happened." 

"Just don't hit me. I-" 

"You didn't install the solar panels..."

"I'm sor- What?"

Knuckles released trembling fox, "It's hot as heck up here and I don't want to cook because you are too shy to face me. I don't care if Eggman invades right now, I want Air Conditioning."

The only sound was the wet splatters of semen dripping from beneath Knuckles, all of the machismo he presented was lost from the still drying semen smeared across his cheek. 

"Y-you aren't mad?" 

"At Eggman, Sure." Knuckles shrugged before grabbing Tails in a headlock. He leaned his face close. "However I don't want anyone else we know to about what happened. Could you imagine if any of your friends find out? I live in the middle of nowhere. I don't even have the internet, I'm not as famous as Miles 'Tails' Prower."

Tails nodded and noticed that Knuckles was still hard as a rock. "Did you enjoy-"

"I'll answer when it isn't hot and my pride reassembles itself somehow." Knuckles shrugged while ruffling Tails' ears. "Don't sweat it."

"Okay. I'll go get my tools from the cyclone." Tails jump into the air using his tails to defy the laws of physics and fly across the island. Once Tails was out of sight Knuckles punched the ground as hard as he could. Even without the gloves he managed to crack the ground.

"I am not attracted to him. I'm not attracted to him! I'm completely straight and this feeling is just from friction." Knuckles continued to deny the feelings welling up inside of him.


End file.
